character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weegee (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Weegee is a photoshop meme based on the avatar of Luigi found in the DOS version of the educational video game Mario Is Missing! Placing Weegee in an image creates awkward situations and a sense of discomfort. He is also often a subject of facebombs, as his stare will turn anyone into a replica of himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A to 2-B Name: Weegee Origin: Old Memes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God, meme, replica of Luigi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption (Type 3 with Weegee Stare), Eye laser Vision, Death stare, Regeneration (High-Mid to Low-Godly. His true form has Mid-Godly as its required to destroy the multiverse in order to truly destroy it) and Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 and 9; reliant on belief of him to live. His true form exists across the multiverse), Hacking, Fourth Wall Awareness, Transformation, Transmutation (With Weegee Stare), Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1; Would have destroyed the entire universe from the past, thousand of years before he was born, and would have still lived, changed the past by deploying his army and twisting space around, but his present form did not suffer any change), Abstract Existence (Type 1, possesses no physical self and is the universal embodiment made of pure evil), passive Void Manipulation (In the future, he turned everything into eternal darkness, is capable of absorbing and erasing Paula's call for help, would have fully erased the kids if not stopped), Attack Reflection (Can reflect both Physical and Psychic attacks back at the enemy), Non-Corporeal (Completely destroyed his physical body to become evil energy), Omnipresence, Time Manipulation (Can attack from many years in the past, is able to destroy both Time and Space), Space Manipulation (Can create a dimension of darkness were he fought the kids), Re-Animation (Can reanimate Zombies and Ghost), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, and Confusion), Ice Manipulation (Can completely freeze an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lighting capable of breaking both physical and psychic shields), Illusion Creation with the Mani Mani Statue (Created an illusory realm called Moonside), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (With Super Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Super Star, etcetera), Duplication (With Double Cherry, Copy Flower, and Pal Pill), Transmutation (With Gold Flower), Transformation (With Candies), Elemental Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (With Precisions and Sentries), Vibration Manipulation (With POW Block), Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Dimensional Storage, Shares a telepathic bond with Malleo or his clones, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove), Power Nullification with Guard Shell DX and Battle Cards, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Black Holes, Void Manipulation, and Petrification. Powers-ups which grants him abilities including, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, The Rock Mushroom grants Earth Manipulation, The Boo Mushroom grants Invisibility, The Lucky Bell grants Surface Scaling and Shapeshifting, The The Poltergust 3000 and 5000 allows him to suck ghosts and harness the elements of fire, ice, and water, Avatar Creation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Compares to Bowser, who absorbed all the stars in the sky) to Multiverse Level (Comparable to, if not above, Giygas. Giygas posed a major threat to the entirety of the Mother Reality which consists of several alternate timelines like Mother 3 and billions of iterations Magicant, of which are entire universes. Exists across the Marioverse, which has countless universes) Speed: Massively FTL+, goes up to Omnipresent (Exists across the multiverse) Lifting Strength: Class G, goes up to Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class to Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level to Multiverse Level. His abstract existence, omnipresence and regeneration make him hard to kill. Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2